


Like Magic

by The_Binding



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elemental!Lance, Fingering, Magic AU, Multi, Polyshipping, Size Kink, Witch!Keith, healer!Hunk, will tag for kinks as they are introduced, wolf shifter!Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Binding/pseuds/The_Binding
Summary: Its really interesting the people you meet in the big city. The mishmash of magical and mundane, you never know what might happen, or what trouble you might get into.





	1. Howl

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins...

Hunk dodged a bicyclist, that definitely shouldn’t have been on the sidewalk, nearly dropping his work bag.He mumbled something about watching where you’re going as he slung it over his shoulder again.He had gotten used to the city itself- lay of the land so to speak but he was not used to some people yet.

 

His new knowledge of getting around in the city told him the quickest and most pleasant way home was to cut through the large Manato Park.As he turned the corner to head to the entrance he groaned and shielded his eyes from the late summer sun.He forgot his sunglasses at home AGAIN.

 

He let his hand drop as he entered the shady park.The park itself was a mishmash- much like the city itself- of different things.There was a pond surrounded by lawns, there were foresty areas, a butterfly garden, a well manicured French style garden.That one was closest to his house, I liked sitting on the edge of the fountain and just smelling the flowers sometimes on his way home.Over all it was like five or more people were told to make a park and none of them could agree on what to do.But, he supposed, thats what made it such a great place.

 

He heard an odd sound as he passed by one of the more wooded areas.He paused to listen- was that a whimper?Oh no, there was probably a stray or lost dog hurt and hiding in the brush from wild animals.He carefully picked his way through the trees listening carefully to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

 

When he found the source he stumbled back and almost fell flat on his ass.That was no stray.

 

Dark grey eyes met his, watching him carefully.A wolf, a fucking wolf.Black, a bit of white around the muzzle and on the chest.It was bleeding- it also had some old scars- its back leg didn’t seem to be laying right.Broken?

 

A wolf, he came to help a little stray dog and found a damn wolf.

 

But the aura was most definitely human… oh OH!“H-hey, hi I am Hunk, I am a healer.I want to help you but I need to know you’re in your right mind enough not to attack.”

 

The wolf flicked its ears forward, meeting his eyes before laying his head down and wagging his tail.With a sigh Hunk knelt down beside him and got to work.It took nearly thirty minuets and Hunk almost completely exhausting himself but soon the wolf changed back into his human form. 

 

A rather well built man, about the same height as Hunk, maybe a little older than him with black hair and white bangs.The man gave him a warm smile.“Thank you so much!H-hey, um Hunk right?You okay?You look like you might pass ou-”

 

The next thing Hunk knew he was laying staring up at fluffy clouds drifting past laying in a rather soft grassy place.He hadn’t been near grass when he passed out- had the wold managed to move him?He felt a little queasy and berated himself for using up so much energy.He turned his head to find the wolf was sitting up beside him people watching, grey eyes shifted over to him.

 

“Oh good you’re awake!”He smiled, shifting to lean over him slightly.“I was worried, are you feeling okay?”

 

Hunk slowly sat up clutching at his belly and swallowing hard to keep bile down.“Yeah I will be, just used too much energy.”

 

“I am sorry.”He glanced up to see the wolf looking rather worried.“You said your name is Hunk right?” he waited for Hunk to nod, “I am Shiro, thank you SO much for your help. I would have been stuck in wolf form a long time if it hadn’t been for you.Please, let me repay you, let me treat you to lunch,” he glanced up at where the sun was, “or dinner more like, or get whatever YOU need to feel better.”

 

Hunk gave him a smile.“You know, there is a nice coffee shop on the other side of the park.”Shiro grinned and stood, holding out a hand to help Hunk up.When he did Hunk noticed he only had one arm, he quickly pulled his eyes from the short stub that was still there.He had all his limbs when he was a wolf didn’t he?Hunk remembered there being four.

 

Hunk decided that was not something you ask a stranger about, even if his curiosity was begging for answers.He took the offered hand let Shiro pull him up.They were quiet most the walk to the coffee shop, neither of them knowing what to talk about.

 

“I like making up stories for people.”Shiro finally said and Hunk noticed as he walked he was watching a rather muscular man with tattoos walking a tiny yappy dog.

 

“Whats his story?”

 

“Most people would say he got stuck walking his girlfriend’s dog.Its definitely his though, I can tell,” Hunk supposed a wolf should be able to tell, “I bet that man is a giant softy on the inside.He went to adopt a dog, probably went intending to get a bigger dog, a dog people would expect from him but his heart melted with his saw that little lady and he didn’t even bother to look at all the other dogs.”

 

“You know, I like that story.”Hunk gave him a grin and Shiro grinned back.

 

When they got their drinks and each a little sandwich they took a table by the windows.They chatted about silly things like the weather, Hunk asked Shiro if he could shift into anything else- “Yes but the wolf comes easiest.” He asked how he had ended up hurt so badly, Shiro managed to avoid that question somehow. 

 

Shiro asked Hunk about his healing powers, also kept asking if he was feeling any better- “Yes this tea was just what I needed, thank you.”He asked how long Hunk had been in the city and where he came from.Every now and then he would point out someone walking past and make up a story for them.

 

Hunk felt oddly comfortable with Shiro and once they had both finished eating and the worker was shooting them looks as though begging them to LEAVE Hunk found he didn’t want to loose the other’s company.He hadn’t had the chance to make many friends here yet.

 

While he was busy trying to think of a way to suggest they meet up again Shiro cut right through his thoughts.“Hey, you seem like a pretty good guy and you’re fun to talk to.We should meet up again some time.”

 

Hunk smiled and hurriedly fished his phone from his pocket.“Yeah, you seem pretty cool too.We should trade numbers.”

 

They texted back and forth everyday, they made it a thing to meet up for coffee as often as possible, once they got to know each other better if one of them had a bad day they would call and talk it out.

 

For the first time since he moved to town Hunk felt connected and like maybe he could belong here.Shiro was in interesting guy with all kinds of interesting stories and ideas, though there seemed to be a large gap of his life he didn’t ever mention.

 

Hunk didn’t press.

 

The last thing in the world he wanted was to make Shiro uncomfortable- which was also why he had to sometimes keep himself from staring when Shiro laughed, or made up some story for a passerby.They were friends!Shiro had shown no interest in being anything more and Hunk wasn’t about to ruin a good thing.

 

Hunk hummed happily at the warm to go cup in his gloved hands, keeping the winter cold at bay.He had invited Shiro for dinner at his place and they had decided to swing by the coffee shop on the way.

 

Shiro started down the side walk but Hunk lightly touched his arm.

 

“Come on lets cut through the park, its faster.”Hunk jerked his head toward the large arching entrance.Shiro fell into step with him without question.They chatted and sipped at their coffees as they walked.A shocked shout drew their attention, people around them were pointing toward the sky and speaking in rushed worried murmurs.

 

Shiro followed where they were pointing.Up above the tree line was a broom complete with witch.He squinted against the sun to see what was happening.It was a young man, one hand holding his hat on his head the other desperately clinging to his broom which was swerving back and forth and almost seemed to be trying to buck him off.

 

“Oh man…”The worry in Hunk’s voice drew his attention, “I don’t think he can keep up much longer.”The healer’s eyes were tracing the erratic flight of the broom, it went shaft down and started diving for the trees.“SHIT.”

 

Shiro was probably more shocked by the curse than the suddenly diving witch.Hunk was already running for the crash site and Shiro was hot on his heels.


	2. Of Witchcraft

Shiro could hear pained groans before they broke through the brush to find the young witch on the ground, curled up, broken sticks around him.He glanced up to the trees and saw the wild broom snapped in two, stuck in the branches.

 

Hunk hit his knees next to the dark haired witch.“Hey, I am a healer, I am here to help.How did you fall? Where’s it hurt the most?”As he knelt beside Hunk the healer started checking over the witches’ head.

 

“Back.”He gasped out, and Hunk’s brows furrowed.

 

“How can I help?”Shiro asked softy, drawing Hunk’s attention only for a moment.

 

“Talk to him, and keep him talking.”

 

Okay, yeah, he could do that.He moved around to the witches’ other side as Hunk closed his eyes and started to work.“Hey, hi, I am Shiro, the healer is Hunk.He’s gunna take good care of you- he’s wonderful at what he does.Saved me before.” No wait, he had to keep the witch talking!“Whats your name?”

 

Dark purple eyes glanced up at him briefly before squeezing shut against the pain again.“Keith.”His voice was quiet and strained.Poor guy.

 

“Okay Keith, where did you get that wild broom?”Cause if there was someone out there selling crap like that Shiro might have to go have a talk with them.

 

“Made it.My first one.”His body seemed to relax a bit.“That feels better,” he murmured softly.

 

“Keith?Keith I need you to keep your eyes open okay?”He urged, “can you do that for me?”

 

Keith met his eye again.“Y-yeah, okay.”

 

Shiro offered him up a smile.“Tell me about yourself, how old are you?How long have you lived in town?”He continued asking questions, about Keith’s craft, how long he had been practicing, what his speciality was, how he made the broom.Keith’s answers started to become longer and his voice more clear and sure.He got more and more alert as Hunk got more and more tired.

 

“Hunk?”Shiro cut Keith off, reaching over him to touch Hunk’s arm lightly, when he noticed his eyelids drooping. 

 

Keith turned his head to see what was wrong, “Hey, hey man I am feeling much better you don’t have to do anymore.Don’t push yourself, I am okay.”As if to illustrate his point he carefully sat up.He moved a little stiffly but he didn’t seem to be in pain.

 

Hunk tried to protest against him moving but Keith just gave him a reassuring smile.“You don’t have to heal me completely, I am well enough to make it home, my body can do the rest.”

 

Hunk frowned.“I would feel better if you would let us at least walk you, just in case.”

 

“Yeah, sure and you can rest at my place until YOU feel better.”

 

“That sounds like a great idea.”Shiro put in, standing and offering his hand to Hunk.Once he was up he offered to help Keith.“Where do you live?”

 

“Just a few blocks south, an old apartment building.”

 

Shiro nodded, “You two go ahead I’ll catch up in a second.”They hesitated only a moment before Shiro shooed them along.They got out onto one of the lawns when Shiro can jogging up to them with the broken broom under his arm.

 

He shrugged at their curious looks, “I figured we shouldn’t leave it for some kid to find, they might get hurt.”

 

They took the walk to Keith’s place slow, Hunk was tired and not very alert and Keith was still a bit stiff- both of them nearly slipping on the icy sidewalk a couple times.Shiro kept fretting over them both.Keith’s building was definitely old but it looked well maintained, they cut through its parking lot and up one set of stairs, Keith fumbled around for his keys.

 

His apartment was trapped in a different age, it was obvious there had never been renovations done.Yellowish counters with olive green appliances, one wall was dark wood paneling.It was a tiny cluttered studio, mismatched shelves all over filled with bottles, books, stones and various other nicknacks- some of which were obviously cheep halloween decorations.There were a few plants around, the old fireplace was filled with half burnt down candles.Shiro easily recognized the smell of sage in the air.

 

“Make yourselves at home, sorry for the mess.”Keith dropped his keys onto a table by the door as he kicked off his shoes and tossed his hat onto a bar stool.“Hunk what can I get you?”

 

Hunk eyed the messy kitchen with a small frown but the copper kettle on the stove didn’t escape him.“You have tea?”

 

“Of course!”Keith slipped into the kitchen and started the kettle up, “You go sit- the sofa is old but really comfy.Relax,”he urged as he opened a cabinet filled with jars of what Hunk assumed to be loose leaf teas.As Keith started going through them, looking for a certain one, Shiro and Hunk settled onto the sofa. 

 

Hunk sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.“You okay buddy?” 

 

Hunk smiled, turning to look at Shiro.“I’ll be fine.I just nee-“

 

“Do you like honey in your tea?”

 

Hunk tilted his head back further to look at Keith, “Yes please.”He continued to watch as the witch seemed to be carefully drawing a design in the bottom of a mug.

 

He came shuffling over to the sofa passing Hunk the tea.It was a dark brew, smelled a bit fruity and of course of honey.Hunk took a sip and hummed happily,“Thank you Keith, its wonderful.”

 

The witch beamed at him, plopping down on the floor on the other side of a small coffee table.“Its the very least I can do for your help.” 

 

They sat in that tiny apartment for hours, Keith made Hunk another tea and a mug for himself and Shiro too.He seemed very eager to learn about how healing magic worked, when he learned Shiro was a shifter he was full of questions about that too.When Shiro was questioning him earlier he had said he was knew to magic, of course he would be curious.Hunk managed to redirect attention to Keith, asking him about his craft and what got him interested.

 

Keith was… excitable if Shiro had to pick a word.His face lit up, his voice full of excitement as he explained, hands gesturing wildly to emphasize a point, pointing out things around the place and going off into stories about it.

 

Hunk was smiling and Shiro couldn’t but smile too as Keith went on and on.When it started to grow late Keith offered to buy them dinner.

 

“Thank you but what I really need is to go home and sleep.”Hunk politely declined.Keith scrambled around for some paper and a pen and wrote down his number.

 

“Please let me treat you sometime, a couple mugs of tea is not enough to replay you.”

 

Hunk gave him a smile and took the paper.“I’ll take you up on that sometime.”

 

Shiro walked Hunk home, declining the offer of food like they had originally planned.Hunk needed rest, not to be cooking. 

 

They both texted Keith so he would have their numbers, Shiro almost regretted it, the witch set up a group text and his phone was suddenly blowing up from both of them.Some of the conversations were utterly ridiculous and sometimes the brightest part of his day. 

 

Keith did pay them back, taking them to a local bakery that served really great breakfasts.They had sat in there and chattered long after their meals were done and made plans to get together again.Soon there were movie and game nights, coffee meet ups, park walks, Hunk started teaching Keith how to cook so he would stop getting take out all the time.

 

They were sitting on a park lawn one sunny spring day, watching people and talking about terrible movies when suddenly it was pouring down rain.Others in the park started hurrying around to find some shelter from the down pour. 

 

Keith stood, putting his wide brimmed hat on.“Come on, we’ll go to my place its closest.”

 

As they passed the duck pond near the south entrance Hunk paused, “He’s gunna catch a cold.”The others stopped and looked where Hunk was looking.A dark skinned young man in a crop top and shorts was dancing barefoot in the rain at the edge of the pond.

 

Shiro tilted his head as he watched him carefully, there was something… off about him.“He’s not human.”He heard Keith murmur and Hunk made a sound of agreement.

 

When the man noticed he was being stared at he stopped, giving them a smirk over his shoulder.When they didn’t move or look away he started walking toward them, still smirking.That look in his eyes… Hunk’s cheeks went pink, Keith stiffened up beside him and an odd little noise bubbled up in Shiro’s throat.


	3. Rain Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW at the end.

As he got closer Shiro got his wits about him and started nudging the others away.He did not like how this… whatever he was was looking at them.

 

It seemed like Keith was rooted to the spot, unable to move.A spell?!Shiro grabbed his arm and pulled him along.He chanced a glance over his shoulder as they hurried away out of the rain.

 

The strange man was pouting after them.

 

That was not the last time they saw him.Always in the park near the pond or a fountain.Often times with his feet dipped in, even park officials seemed to keep their distance.Sometimes in the evenings on his way home Hunk would send them a picture of the stranger laying on the rim of the fountain in the middle of the French gardens. ‘Another siting.’

 

It took them awhile to notice he was always in the same clothes.

 

And whenever he saw them he would give them a smile- far less predatory than the first time- as though he remembered them.

 

Then one day as Shiro was heading for work he got a text from Keith- the stranger was sitting an the edge of the pond, staring the water with his finger tips. ‘I am gunna talk to him’

 

‘Keith that might not be a good idea.’

 

He didn’t get an answer.About an hour later he finally got a text back.‘His name is Lance, he’s a water elemental, new in town, tells terrible jokes, really interested in witchcraft!’

 

‘A water elemental this far inland?’Hunk sent back.

 

‘Yes, also I may have invited him to lunch with us to get to know him more…’

 

Keith made sure to be at their diner first and told them to come a little early.“Okay like I said his name is Lance, he’s super nice EXTREMELY flirty so be ready for that.He is also not good at social cues…”

 

“How so?”Hunk pressed.

 

“Well he’s a bit hyper literal, not clear on what personal space is, and in the short time I talked to him he doesn’t seem to know when to let go of a joke.”

 

“Well I am guessing thats him.”Shiro nodded down the street. “Since he’s wearing your jacket?”He raised an eyebrow at Keith.

 

The witch flushed slightly. “He only has a crop top and its starting to get cold out, I can just use a warming spell for myself.”He tried to shrug it off, then sudden’y his arm was latched onto.

 

“Hi Keith!”The st- Lance chirped, giving Shiro and Hunk a warm smile.

 

“Hey Lance.”Keith chuckled, carefully prying him off his arm.“Come on lets go inside.”

 

A waitress ushered them to a booth and left them with menus.It seemed Lance had a hard time sitting.“So Lance, Keith tells us you’re a water elemental.What brings you so far inland.”

 

His face brightened up and he started in on a long winded story about adventure and self discovery and how he didn’t mean to wander so far inland it just kinda… happened.As they ate he asked them all kinds of questions about their powers, how long they’ve lived in town, places he should go see.

 

Once he got talking Shiro found Lance was actually quiet enjoyable.He was quick with a joke and to smile, his flirting was a little off putting but his pick up lines were ridiculous.

 

“So where do you live Lance?”Shiro pressed as lunch wound down.

 

“In the park.”Lance shrugged, stealing a fry off Keith’s plate.

 

The rest of them froze.“Y-you’re homeless?”Hunk’s face was creased with worry- Shiro hated seeing him worry like that. 

 

Lance shrugged again.“The Ocean is my home but she’s a bit far away right now.Its not like I need much.”

 

“You can’t stay in the park you’ll freeze to death!”Keith protested.

 

“Hey why are you all being so quiet?”Lance looked between them as they all shared looks over the table.It might not be the safest option but Shiro knew they couldn’t in good conscience leave him to fend for himself in the park.

 

“H-hey Lance I um,”Hunk took a breath, “I have a spare room at my place.It just has a little futon in it but you can crash there.I mean just until you can get your feet on the ground.”

 

Lance stared at him blankly a moment before positively beaming.“Wow Hunk you are so sweet!Thank you so much!”

 

As they left the cafe Hunk told Lance to met him at the french garden fountain when he got off work.

 

**~*~**

 

At the start Lance drove Hunk a little crazy.The others would often get texts about how while the apartment was clean Lance always left the faucets on.How Lance was learning social cues from daytime television and Hunk had to spend evenings reteaching him the RIGHT things.He also took way too long in the bathroom in the morning.

 

Hunk found a good middle ground for them on some of those things, others he had to tell Lance flat out NO.One thing he didn’t tell the others was how touchy Lance was.When going somewhere together Lance would go to hold his hand, would try to cuddle up to him on the sofa.Hunk didn’t have a problem with those things, they just made him flustered and he wasn’t sure if Lance understood that those were couple things to do.

 

And it wasn’t that Lance wasn’t a really great person, who was really compassionate and cute or that Hunk didn’t sometimes imagine the possibility…

 

One day when he got home he realized that yes he did understand.

 

“Hunk!I am so glad you’re back!I’ve been so bored.”Lance groaned, flopping onto the sofa dramatically.

 

“No job hunting got done today then?”Lance had the decency to look guilty.Hunk sighed and moved closer to have a talk about pulling weight.All those thoughts stuttered to a halt when Lance hooked a finger into his belt loop with a grin, pulling him closer.

 

“Come here, lets do something fun.”He practically purred.

 

Hunk’s face went red and he quickly removed Lance’s hand and stepped away, shuffling to the kitchen.He didn’t dare to look back.

 

“Humans make no sense.” Lance grumbled, flopping back onto the sofa.

 

“What do you mean?”Hunk wouldn’t turn back around to look at him, his voice was quiet.

 

Lance glared up at the ceiling, “You deny yourself the important things in life and still call it living.Work is not important, a car is not important,” Hunk snorted of course Lance wouldn’t see how these things were necessary.

 

“Doing or having those things is nice sure,” he continued, “but they aren’t what matter.Why put yourself through so much only to deny yourself the pleasures and FUN that you deserve.Whats the point if you don’t have fun and enjoy yourself once in awhile.”

 

Silence.Lance didn’t dare look over at Hunk to try and gauge his reactions. It felt like it stretch forever.

 

“You know what, you’re right.”Lance perked up at that.With a few quick strides Hunk, still flushed, was in front of him again.He had never taken chances before- well not sudden un-researched ones… It was time to take a chance.

 

Lance moved to sit up but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him, he settled back down as that hand came up to caress his cheek.

 

A soft smile played at his lips as he leaned into it, pressing his own hand against it.The sofa dipped as Hunk carefully fit his knee between Lance’s thighs, leaning over him for a slow, slightly uncertain kiss. 

 

Lance desperately wanted to lean in and press into the kiss, to guide Hunk along- he didn’t dare though.He would let Hunk make the pace for them.He gave Hunk a smile as he pulled back.“May I kiss you?”

 

Hunk seemed a little taken aback by the question, “Y-yeah.”He leaned back down.Lance tangled his fingers into his hair and pulled him down for a longer, more needy kiss. 

 

Hunk groaned against his lips and wrapped an arm around him, holding him closer.When Lance finally pulled back he played with Hunk’s hair.“Was that okay?”

 

“Y-yeah that was great.”Hunk gave him a goofy smile before capturing his lips again.Lance relaxed into Hunk’s hold, reviling in the feeling of huge hands on him, the weight of Hunk’s body pressing him down into the sofa.

 

A hand crept up Lance’s shirt, fingers spreading out and exploring warm skin.He arched into the touch, letting out a soft moan.Hunk pulled back, a fresh flush on his face.“Is that okay?”

 

Lance smiled dreamily up at him, guiding the hand higher up.“Yes.”

 

Hunk licked his lips, sliding his other hand under, bunching his shirt up around his chest.“Would you like it off?” 

 

The offer gave him pause.How far were they going here?“Y-yes.”He nodded quickly, pushing it up more, leaning back so Lance could get it over his head.

 

Lance’s hands ran down over his own to the hem of his pants.“These too?”Hunk swallowed hard and nodded.Deft fingers made short work of buttons and zipper, narrow hips lifted- briefly grinding against Hunk’s- and the pants slid down along with briefs.

 

Hunk’s eyes devoured the site of the bare body before him, long limbs, flawless skin flushed with a pretty pink, half hard cock resting against his upper thigh.A soft touch to his cheek brought him back to the moment.“Can I help get your clothes off?” 

 

He sat back and pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor beside Lance’s.Lance grinned, sitting up to undo his pants and help them over his hips.Lance’s hands traced the edge of his boxers pausing were his tip was sticking out over the hem.It did not escape Hunk how Lance licked his lips at the sight.

 

“May I?” Hunk was more sure of himself when he nodded, and Lance practically ripped the boxers off of him.Lance was licking his lips again and carefully taking Hunk in hand, giving him a slow stroke, Hunk had to stop himself from thrusting.“Oh fuck,” Lance groaned, “you never told me you had a third leg.”

 

Hunk flushed bright and felt unsure again, but then he was being pulled down for a kiss.“Fuck me.”The words were breathed across his lips, so needy.He didn’t have much time to think on them as Lance’s tongue pressed between his lips and their bodies were pulled flush. “Fuck me Hunk,” he repeated, “positively wreck me.”

 

Those words, the way Lance said them filled him with confidence.“No,” Lance whimpered at the answer, “not tonight, don’t have the right stuff for that.”

 

Lance seemed happy to know that it seemed there would be other nights then.He took hold of one of the elemental’s wrists, guiding him to hold his shoulders, he himself shifted to take them both in hand.

 

“I look so tiny next to you.”He sounded so pleased by that and he was grinning, biting his lip as he stared down between their bodies.Hunk couldn’t help but grin too, this had definitely been worth taking a chance.

 

He gave them both a squeeze and Lance threw his head back with a moan as Hunk started stroking them.Hunk couldn’t resist the bared throat before him and soon he was nipping and sucking at it, Lance’s hands tangled into his hair.“Yes, oh yes Hunk, mark me up!”

 

Lance squirmed under him, thrusting into his hand, all the while making such beautiful sounds, as well as promises for future nights.

 

The sudden feeling of warm cum over his hand and cock was enough to bring on his end.As Lance sunk back into the sofa, eyes hazy in the afterglow, stomach covered in his own cum, Hunk was still cumming.Letting it mix with Lance’s own. 

 

“Sometime I am going to suck you off and drink down every last drop.”Lance swore as Hunk finished, flopping back on the other end of the sofa.

 

Once Hunk’s legs no longer felt like jelly he got them both cleaned up and off to bed.

 

The next morning he found Lance is good to his word as he got the best wake up call of his life.

 

 


	4. Hunting

The change in their relationship was immediately noticeable.Lance became extremely snuggly, and always held Hunk’s hand when they went anywhere.Not that Hunk was complaining, no he absolutely LOVED it.

 

Snuggling with Lance in front of the TV after work, goodbye kisses before work, good morning and goodnight kisses too.

 

Waking up to Lance in his arms was probably his favorite thing though.And when Lance practically moved into his room with him he was over the moon.

 

Lance seemed ecstatic too, especially when Hunk started calling him Sweetie.Which he did the first time when they were having take out and watching a movie with Shiro and Keith.Lance beamed at him, he could hear Shiro and Keith snigger and his face went red.It only went redder when in return Lance called him Lover.

 

The only time Hunk didn’t feel lighter than air was when the bills came.He didn’t mention his worry to Lance, he didn’t seem to need to, the way Lance redoubled his efforts in the job hunt whenever rent was coming up.And as much help as he needed he didn’t want to stress Lance anymore.He was already coming home from job interviews and just silently snuggling up to Hunk without looking at him.

 

“I am sorry Hunk,” he would murmur into Hunk’s shoulder, “I am really bad at being a human.”

 

It got Hunk thinking about ways to save money though.

 

“Hey Sweetie,” he whispered into their darkened bedroom, “I’ve been thinking, we really don’t need two bedrooms…”

 

“You like this apartment.”He sounded oddly sad.

 

“I mean its nice and all, but the only reason I got it in the first place was because I was in a rush and it was available.”

 

“I am sorry Hunk.”

 

“No, no,” he pulled him close and held tight.“This sin’t your fault.This place is just bigger than we need.Lets findnew place together, it will be fun.”

 

Lance went quiet and Hunk let the subject drop.He was glad the next morning that along with job ads Lance was looking at for rent ads.

 

So the search began.

 

~*~

 

“You look stressed.”Hunk commented, settling himself across from Shiro with his coffee.

 

“I think I might get a fine at my apartment.”

 

“Why?”

 

Shiro groaned, “My neighbors reported me for having a dog, it was me.They’re mundanes and don’t know I am a shifter, same with management.Now management is on my case cause pets aren’t allowed.Plus rent is going up anyway.”He ran his hand over his face

 

Hunk’s brows furrowed as he chewed over this information, there had to be something he could do to help.He knew how mundanes could be about magic users. 

 

A lightbulb went off in his head.

 

“Have you thought about moving?”

 

“Well yeah, but this place is so nice and I’ve been there awhile now.It just feels like home, you know?”

 

Hunk nodded along.“I’ve been looking at places for me and Lance to move.Maybe downsize- just a cheeper place in general… but I wouldn’t mind having another roommate…”

 

Shiro, whom was about to make a comment about love nests, abruptly shut his mouth.Live with Lance and Hunk?He certainly trusted them, it would be a weight off financially for all of them, less house work per person… he could only see good things coming from it. 

 

“Are you talking like move into the place you have now or find a completely new place?”

 

Hunk grinned and pulled out his phone to show off the places he had been looking at and changed the search to add another bedroom.

 

After taking way too much time looking at places with Shiro Hunk headed home.They were getting ahead of themselves, he needed to check with Lance about this.

 

“Hey Sweetie,” he found Lance sitting on the living room floor pouring over job ads, “how’s the hunt going?”Lance made a non-comital noise as Hunk leaned over the kissed his hair before settling down beside him.

 

“Soooo, you know how I’ve been kind looking for a new place for us?”

 

Lance raised a brow at the drawn out ‘so’.“Yes?”

 

“Well I had lunch with Shiro today and he’s kinda looking for a place too…”

 

A slow smile stretched across Lance’s face.“Thats a great idea!With the four of us we’ll be able to find a great place!”His hand slipped into Hunk’s pocket for his phone and he started typing.

 

Hunk had to take a moment to think about that number. “Four?”

 

“Well when I get my job, until then three.”

 

That math wasn’t adding up for him.“Three?”

 

Lance blinked up at him, pausing his typing.“You, Shiro, Keith.”

 

Keith?“Hold on Lance, if you are okay with living with Shiro we need to let him know then ask him about Keith too.You can’t just decide…”He glanced at his phone, now ringing with Keith’s ringtone, in Lance’s hands.“You texted him already didn’t you?”

 

He at least had the decency to look sheepish as he answered the phone.Hunk followed him as he walked and talked, hoping to hear a little of what Keith was saying.In the end he only caught what Lance said.“Its all kinda up in the air right now, Hunk and I are definitely moving I mean but Shiro is figuring things out with his place…. yeah yeah of course…. its just a thought I thought you might be interested in… GREAT…. oh yeah we should definitely all meet up and talk about it….. I’ll have to check with Hunk on that, I’ll text you and let you know!Okay, bye Keith!”

 

He gave Hunk his most innocent puppy dog eyes as Hunk took his phone back.“Can we meet the others for coffee this weekend to talk about moving?”

 

“Yes,” he sighed, “let me see what work stuff I have this weekend first.”

 

Hunk was relieved when they met up that Shiro was on board for Keith living with them too.There was talk of budget, it was decided they should definitely look for a house to rent, how to split up utilities and food.They had a game plan, and soon where constantly sending each other house pictures from all over town for rent.

 

Finding a house that would work for them took awhile.Hunk kept stressing about affordability until Lance reminded him it was going to be split four ways- well once he got a job.Splitting it three ways was going to help a ton anyway.Shiro was more worried about space and kept suggesting places that even splitting three ways were at the edge of their range.Keith was insistent on a fire place, and a specific neighborhood- near the park.

 

Finally, FINALLY they found a place.It was an older house, showing its age in some ways, with a kitchen straight out of the 50s, and a bit of wood paneling in the living room.Shiro asked the landlord if they could paint it, all the other rooms needed fresh paint too.Why on EARTH did someone think it was a good idea to paint a room mint green with powder pink trim?!

 

They were given the okay.

 

Keith was over the moon for the brick fire place, and Shiro was excited about the yard.

 

The rooms were a bit small and there was only one bathroom- Hunk had a stern talk with Lance about not hogging it- but they would make it work.

 

Moving in was a bit chaotic.Each on their own had the perfect amount of stuff but all of them together in limited space… it felt like they were tripping over each other and each other’s things constantly.The place was a mess for a couple weeks as they tried to find a home for everything.Then came the problem of well each other.

 

Lance still took to long in the bathroom according to Shiro and Keith, Keith NEVER cleaned up after his spell work and everyone was finding scraps of papers with spells on them and flakes of candle wax everywhere. 

 

Shiro kept… odd hours and was not always quiet, then there was getting used to- sometimes- having a wolf in the house, and tripping over him when he curled up in random places. 

 

Hunk was a little over the top when it came to keeping the kitchen clean.No dishes outside the sink- if the dishwasher is dirty you better not being leaving ANY dirty dishes in the sink, and no dishes left outside the kitchen. 

 

He loosened up when Keith got after him for dumping out a glass of rose water he had made up for a spell.

 

It took a couple months but the place started to feel like home.

 

One day Lance came home from a job search to find Shiro and Keith in the living room laughing together, a smear of white paint on Keith’s cheek, Shiro’s shirt and one leg of his pants had a stripe down them- the wood panel wall was only half done.

 

Lance grinned and his heart fluttered in a rather familiar way.

 

Well damn.

 

The next morning he perched on a bar stool watch them get ready to go to work from the corner of his eye, most his attention on Hunk really.

 

He wished them a good day as they headed out the door.Hunk waved them off as well, not moving from his spot against the counter, finishing off his morning coffee.

 

There was a comfortable silence between them for a few moments after the other’s left.“Hunk,” Lance broke it, “how do you feel about Shiro and Keith?”

 

Hunk gave him an odd look, “They’re my friends, and I am happy to be living with them.Why?”

 

“Would it both you if I um… got with either or both of them?”

 

Hunk’s face fell and he turned away, “Oh, I…”

 

Lance slid down from his stool making his way around to Hunk, “I don’t mean leaving you!Hunk I would never, COULD never leave you!I mean them AND you.”

 

“Oh um… like,” He made a vague gesture with his hand as he tried to remember the word for that. His thoughts were cut off when Lance took his hand.

 

“Hunk, I don’t want to hurt you.You are one of the best people I have ever met and I love you a ton,” Hunk beamed at that, “I don’t want to hurt you.Thats why I am asking you if you’re okay with this idea, and you do NOT have to answer today or even this week.I am just putting it out there.”

 

Hunk bit his lip in thought, twining their fingers together and looking far more serious than Lance had ever seen him.“I think… I think that if its them I would be okay.I trust you and I trust them, just… I am not going to the back burner am I?”

 

Lance’s heart hurt at how meek that question came out and he wrapped Hunk in his arms and held him as tight as he could.“NO!No of course you wouldn’t!”He assured him, “and if you ever change your mind TELL me, okay?”

 

“O-okay, I am willing to try it- just with them though, no strangers.”

 

“Only with Shiro and Keith.”Lance swore, giving Hunk a smile and a sweet kiss, “you are far to good to me.”


	5. Be Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW Shance!

It had been about a week since Hunk and Lance had that conversation and Lance still hadn’t acted on it.When Hunk asked him why he explained he wasn’t sure how to approach it with the others.Just because Hunk was amazing, he flushed at that, didn’t mean they would understand too.

 

One day they came home to Shiro fussing about a broken mug, apologizing to Keith over and over as they picked up the pieces.Keith kept assuring him it was no big deal. 

 

When Keith went to get the broom from the kitchen Lance gave him a concerned look.“Is everything okay?”

 

Keith frowned.“I am not sure, he’s been… twitchy all day.When I asked him what was wrong and if I could help he tried to avoid the question.So I offered to make him some calming tea, thinking maybe he was just anxious.”

 

“He dropped it, it happens.”Hunk shrugged, “as long as no one is hurt.”

 

“He didn’t drop it, he squeezed it in his hand.”Keith headed back to the living room to sweep up the mess.

 

Hunk looked concerned, studying Shiro carefully now.Lance could tell he was looking at his aura to see if he needed healing.“He looks okay…”

 

Lance was studying him carefully too, watching he retreating back as he headed down the hall.“I think I might know what wrong.I’ll take care of him.”He took Hunk’s hand suddenly and gave it a squeeze.Hunk squeezed back in understanding before letting him follow the wolf.

 

Shiro tucked himself into his room, flicking on his nightstand light and perching o the edge of his bed.He ran his hand over his face and silently cursed himself.He had better control than this! 

 

A soft knock came at his door, he took a steadying breath.“Come in.”

 

Lance slid in from the hall.“You feeling okay Big Bad?”

 

Shiro gave him a confused look.“Big Bad?”

 

“You know like a wolf.”Lance shrugged, drawing closer.“Its pulling at you isn’t it?The wolf I mean.”

 

He swallowed hard.“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Yes you do. I am wild thing too remember, I know the feeling.You itch to run, to let everything go, being a human is hard after all.Its so much easier to be wild.You need to blow off some steam.”

 

Shiro took a shaky breath and ran his hand over his face again.Suddenly Lance was standing between his knees.“Its okay to let go and be wild sometimes.” 

 

His fingers clenched against his knee, his heart thundering in his chest.“Hunk…”

 

“Hunk knows.Its fine.”His voice was so gentle, so reassuring.A gentle hand on his cheek raised his head to meet Lance’s eyes.“Be wild with me Shiro.”

 

He let out a low growl, his arm slipping around Lance, under his sweet ass, effortlessly lifting him into his lap.Lace’s hands found his shoulders to keep steady, his knees squeezed at Shiro hips as he pressed himself close.

 

The kiss was sloppy and full of need and Shiro was quickly finding he didn’t have the self control to hold back the wolf now.But the tighter he squeezed Lance, the more forceful the kiss the more glorious noises Lance would make.

 

He rolled them, pressing Lance back against the comforter, he braced himself above him on his elbow as he continued their kiss.He broke away, loving the whimper of protest from Lance and shifted to try and push Lance’s shirt up.He let out a little growl of frustration when he had to lean himself on his shoulder to free up his arm.He pushed himself up again and let Lance pull him in for more kisses.He tried to shift and rest is weight on his elbow so his hand could explore… he nearly fell on top of him and muttered a few choice curses.

 

He got himself up again.This was doing nothing for his arousal and probably nothing for Lance’s either.

 

He was about to mutter an apology when Lance wriggled out from underneath him and slid up the bed, crooking his finger for Shiro to follow him.The wolf was quick to chase after him, catching him around the waist again to hold him close.

 

“Shiro,” Lance whispered oh so sweetly against his lips, “can I ride you?”

 

Shiro’s fingers curled into Lance’s shirt, and he tried really hard not to mark him in his excitement.“Fuck yes.” He moaned.

 

Lance shifted away from him again, much to Shiro’s disappointment and tugged at Shiro to get him leaning back against the headboard.Lance slid into his lap, and yanked his shirt over his head.Shiro’s hand slid up along his side, reviling in the way Lance arched into his touch.

 

“Damn you are amazing.”He breathed, Lance smiled down at him. 

 

“I know.”He tugged at Shiro’s shirt.“Can I undress you?”

 

“Y-yeah.”He nodded quickly.

 

Lance made quick work of both their clothes, carelessly tossing them to the side.His thumb ran over Shiro’s tip.“Very nice.”He complemented, earning a blush from Shiro.

 

“Where’s the lube?”Shiro blindly fumbled around for his nightstand drawer to pull it out.Lance took the bottle from him.“How about I put on a little show for you before we get to the main attraction?”He winked.

 

“Fuck yes.”Shiro breathed, leaning back as much as he could to get a better view as Lance went up on his knees and started stretching himself.A soft smile played at Shiro’s lips as Lance’s hips rocked, trying to fuck himself deeper on his fingers.His own hand ghosted up along warm skin, flushed with need, the feel of lean muscles twitching just beneath his hand made him groan.He brushed his thumb over Lance’s nipple, earning a gasp, Lance’s free hand covered his own and held it there.

 

“Mmm yeah, more of that please.”Oh fuck, the flash across his cheeks, those lust blown half little eyes!Shiro was gunna loose his mind!

 

He repeated the motion and Lance gasped again, arching into his hand, the hand that was stretching him fell to grip at Shiro’s hip to keep steady.Then that hand was on Shiro’s leaking cock and Lance was carefully lowering himself.When he felt his tip press against Lance’s slick hole it was all he could do not to thrust up into him.

 

Slow, they should go slo-

 

“Holy FUCK!”He was quiet suddenly completely buried inside him, being squeezed so perfectly.Lance leaned over him, capturing him in a kiss, hot, needy, full of tongue.His whole body was buzzing and DAMN he wanted Lance to move!

 

“Come on Big Bad, give me a little teasing.”Lance breathed against his lips and rocked his hips before sitting back up, hands splayed across Shiro’s chest.

 

Shiro’s hand started working its way up and down Lance’s body again, tweaking his nipples, caressing his cheek, hooking around to the back of his neck to yank him down for more kisses and to nip lightly at his neck.

 

This seemed to be exactly what Lance wanted and soon he was moving.A nice steady, quick pace, up and down, nothing but the tip inside then balls deep.

 

It was maddeningly wonderful.

 

Hot breath ghosted over his ear.“Cum Shiro, I can tell you’re close, cum inside me.”His voice was sweet as honey and he was sucking at Shiro’s ear lobe and FUCK.Shiros arm wrapped around him, holding him tight as he came.Lance clenched around him, milking him, and he felt warm ropes of cum splatter along his abs.

 

They laid like that while, panting together, Lance’s head tucked against Shiro’s neck.Then Lance carefully rolled to the side and Shiro immediately missed his warmth.Lance’s hand pet down across his chest, tracing along one of his many scars.He was so grateful Lance didn’t ask about them. 

 

“You are amazing.”Shiro glowed and rolled onto his side to face his partner.Lance opened his arms to him.“Come here.”

 

Lance smiled as Shiro snuggled close, Head resting against his chest, arm curled around him.Lance’s fingers fell into Shiro’s hair, petting over it and humming softly to him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Lance’s smile grew.“Any time Big Bad.”That earned him a chuckle.

 

“Not that, well that too… but I mean not making a big deal about my arm…”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”Shiro fell quiet but Lance felt his arm tighten around him and a smile against his chest.

 

Shiro woke up the next morning feeling really fucking amazing, still in that half asleep happy floaty place.Then he noticed something was missing… “Lance?”He flopped his arm out searching for the other.

 

“Hmmn.”Why did Lance’s voice sound odd?Then as he started to wake up more and more he realized just WHY he felt so damn good. 

 

“Oh fuck.”He groaned, hand falling into Lance’s hair as he watched his cheeks hollow around his cock.Lance smirked up at him from around his mouthful. 

 

Shiro’s head fell back into the pillows, eyes closing in bliss as he let the feeling of Lance’s VERY SKILLED tongue wash over him.He did not last long at all, spilling his seed down Lance’s throat.Lance hummed happily as he crawled up next to him, licking lips.

 

“What brought that on?”Shiro lazily wrapped his arm around Lance’s middle to pull him close.

 

“I know you aren’t much of a morning person so I thought I’d make the morning a little better.”

 

Shiro grinned and rolled onto his side, pressing soft kisses along his throat.He shifted around a bit, moving his arm about, growling a little in frustration as he tried to figure out how to hold Lance close and jack him off.

 

Lance took his hand, guiding it around him to his ass.“I like this better.”He whispered against his cheek.

 

Shiro tightened his hold as his hand searched downward, sinking a finger in deep, loving the loud moan it earned him.Lance’s leg hooked over his hip, arms wrapped around his shoulders, head thrown back for Shiro to get at his throat.Damn he loved the way Lance squirmed against him!And the BEGGING, it went right to his cock.He wouldn’t give into the begging though, he kept his slow pace of finger fucking drawing Lance out as far as he could.

 

~*~

 

Shiro leaned against the counter sipping at his coffee and watching Hunk bustle around.He felt like he should say something but he had no idea what.

 

“Morning!”Lance chirped, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek as he stole a piece of toast.Both of them flushed red, muttered a quick ‘mornin’ ‘ and wouldn’t meet each others eyes.And off Lance flounced into the living room.

 

Silence fell over the kitchen.

 

Shiro shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.“So um…”

 

“Shiro,” Hunk gave him a reassuring smile, “its fine.Lance and I talked about all this like, a week ago.”

 

“So we’re both… um dating him then?How does this work exactly?”

 

“I think thats a bit more of a question for him… or for all of us to sit together and talk over.It might be best to wait a little while on that though.”He shrugged.

 

Shiro gave him a curious look.“Why wait?”

 

Hunk nodded to where Lance and Keith were sitting close together in the living room, pouring over a magic book.“There’s one more person he’s interested in.”

 

Keith couldn’t help but keep glancing toward the kitchen, he wished he could hear what Hunk and Shiro were talking about.“So… you and Shiro now?”

 

“And Hunk!I am the center of a v.”Lance didn’t even both to look up from the book, Keith hummed thoughtfully.

 

“And Hunk is okay with that?”Hunk and Shiro were both great guys and the best friends Keith had ever had.He didn’t want to see either of them hurt.

 

“Oh yeah, we talked about it last week.He said as long as its the two of you he’s fine with it.”

 

Keith’s face started to go red.“Two of us??”

 

Lance finally met his eyes with a grin, leaning in close.“So any plans tonight?”


	6. Relax!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has NSFW Klance!

Keith was cherry red again, “ME?!”

 

“Why not?” He smiled, carefully resting his hand on Keith’s knee.

 

“What, are you just trying to collect us all?”

 

Lance shrugged, “Why not, you are all so sweet and nice.”

 

“Thank you,” A fresh blush flared across his cheeks, it would be a lie to say he didn’t kind Lance cute.And that he didn’t sometimes wish he had invited him to live with him in his tiny studio way back when, “and Hunk and Shiro are okay with this?”

 

“So you don’t have plans tonight?!”

 

“Lance focus,” Keith lightly smacked the hand on his knee- but then immediately gave it a little squeeze, “you are SURE Hunk and Shiro are okay with this?”

 

“Yes, yes, Hunk and I talked about it a week ago, and if Shiro is okay with Hunk of course he would be okay with you!”

 

“You mean you haven’t actually asked him?”He demanded.

 

“Well no… I just assumed.”

 

“Don’t assume, actually go talk to him!”He stood and scooped up his book, “If he says yes then we definitely have plans tonight.”

 

Lance grinned as he watched Keith walk away to get ready for work.Too bad Shiro had already headed out- oh well guess he needed to wait for tonight then…

 

Lance flopped down on the sofa next to Shiro, “Can we talk?”Shiro furrowed his brows at Lance’s serious tone.

 

“Of course, whats up Lance?”

 

“Wouldyou be okay with me getting together with Keith as well?Since you seem okay with me being with Hunk I assumed you would be but its not right to assume…”

 

Shiro smiled, “Yes of course I am okay with it.”

 

Lance grinned and gave him a sweet kiss, “Thanks Big Bad!”Shiro wanted so badly to wrap an arm around him and hold him close for somemore kisses but he was already taking off down the hall, to knock at Keith’s door he imagined.

 

With reassurances that Shiro was okay with this Keith was happy to let Lance into his room- and onto his bed.Though he kinda wished he had NOT had all day to think about this.At first the idea excited him, but of course the more he thought about it the more he started to worry if something went wrong, or Shiro said no, or Lance changed his mind.

 

He really needed to learn to shut off his brain sometimes.

 

“Hey you, come back to me,” Lance’s voice brought him back down to earth, he was leaning in, looking a tad worried, “do you not want to do this?”

 

“I do!I want to, I am just…”

 

Lance nodded as though he understood exactly what Keith wanted to say.He shifted closer, a hand resting on Keith’s thigh, “How about you just kiss me?”

 

Oh yeah, he could definitely do that.

 

He leaned in to meet Lance’s lips, immediately pressing his tongue between them.Lance’s hand slides up and down his thigh, his own hands find Lance’s waist.They shift to sit even closer together and Keith slips a hand up Lance’s shirt.

 

“Going down,” Lance whispered against his lips, and before he can ask Lance has pulled him down onto the bed.After a moment of readjusting they are back to sharing sloppy kisses, then he feels Lance fumbling between them with his pants.

 

They break apart again so they can both shed their clothes.Lance is the first done and he’s already clinging to Keith and kissing him all over, hands exploring as Keith finally manages to kick off his skinny jeans.Lance’s fingers brush his inner thigh and he yelps and squirms away.

 

“Oh gosh, I am sorry,” Lance looks startled at the reaction.Keith flushes bright, sitting up slightly and automatically wrapping his arms around himself.Lance notes the defensive posture right away, “If you don’t want to keep going-“

 

“I do!I am sorry I just…”He didn’t want to tell Lance!He’d never hear the end of it!

 

“Is it your first time?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “No its not, though its been awhile,” he mused.Why was that the first thing Lance thought of?Logic told him it was how he worded it, his brain told him he just wasn’t doing very good.

 

Damn it!

 

“Well being with a new person is like a first time right?We just need to learn each other.”Lance crawled close again, speaking those last couple words right against his lips.

 

“Right,” he murmured back, closing that last gap to kiss him again.Lance pulled back with a grin and Keith found himself on his back.Lance was ail over him again, kissing his way down his body.

 

His bangs ghosted over Keith’s ribs and he immediately squirmed away again.

 

Lance propped himself on hands and knees and carefully studied Keith- whom was once again wrapping his arms around himself protectively. 

 

“You seem a little jumpy.”

 

Keith flushed again, this time with shame.He needed to just relax!He was ruining this for both of them.“I am sorry.”

 

“Keith you don’t need to be sorry, just tell me whats wrong.”

 

Keith wriggled a bit underneath him not meeting his eyes.

 

Lance backed off of him a bit.“Maybe you need more time to think about this.I mean I did kinda just spring it on you-“

 

“NO!”Oh no, he didn’t want Lance to leave, especially thinking the Keith didn’t want him!And now his brain was telling him Lance was upset with him and Lance had changed HIS mind.“No, Lance please don’t go.I REALLY want to do this.”

 

Lance sat back on his heels and studied the body below him, he had been around Keith enough to recognize when he was getting anxious.Had he made Keith anxious?But Keith was insisting everything was okay, he wasn’t hesitating.

 

He looked at the places he had touched that got a bad reaction.“Ah ha!”He snapped his fingers and descended upon him, hands running up along his sides.

 

Keith looked concerned a moment, “What are you-“ he shrieked with laughter and tried desperately to squirm away as Lance mercilessly tickled him.He could hear the water elemental’s warm laughter from above him as he took joy in Keith’s torment. 

 

“Little bit ticklish are you?Is this what was getting you all worked up?”

 

Keith managed to hook a leg around Lance and roll them, “My turn.”He grinned down at him, and ran his fingers feather light along his ribs.He delighted in the gasping laughter from his partner.

 

Lance got them both onto their sides, both still giggling as they caught their breath and held each other close, foreheads pressed together. 

 

Keith opened his eyes to look into Lance’s bright blue ones and grinned, pressing a hand to the back of his neck to hold him in place for a long kiss.He delighted at Lance’s little surprised squeak.This was better, relaxed and fun, and… THEM.

 

Lance’s legs tangled with his own, he let out a small gasp as their cock brushed together.Lance was kissing him back eagerly, his hands exploring Keith’s body.Keith couldn’t help but squirm away slightly as they ran along his ribs. 

 

Lance smiled into their kiss,“Don’t worry, I am not after you.”

 

Keith snorted, “I think its you who should worry.”

 

“Oh and why is th-“ Keith rolled Lance onto his back, pinning him down straddling his hips and grabbing his hands, their fingers lacing together, keeping them in place by Lance’s head.Lance chuckled at Keith’s grin as he came down for a kiss.Both of them relaxed into it Keith’s body pressing down against Lance’s.

 

Lance arched up to meet him, grinding against him, fuck he felt amazing!

 

“Up,”Lance pushed his hips up against Keith’s again, “We’re not going to get very far with you straddling me.”

 

Keith quickly shifted around so he was between Lance’s legs, “Better?”

 

“Almost,”Lance got his hands free of Keith’s so he could get Keith to sit back.The witch pouted at the lack of touch.Keith was startled to find legs over his shoulders suddenly and Lance pulling him back down over him.

 

“Wow, you are… bendy.” He breathed.

 

Lance grinned up at him, lacing their fingers together again, “Now fuck me.”

 

Keith’s heart hammered in his chest, Lance yanked him down for more kisses.“No thinking.Just fuck me.”

 

He reluctantly let go of one of Lance’s hands, reaching down between them to get himself lined up.A softly murmured spell to make sure they were both slicked up and he sunk in.Lance arched up to meet him with a low moan, and he took his hand again, leaning over him for more kisses.

 

He meant to start out slow, he really did, but that perfect heat all around him was driving him wild, and the way Lance kept rocking his hips- he moaned into their kiss.He could feel Lance’s heels digging into his lower back, keeping him held close as he picked up the pace.The heat, being completely wrapped up in Lance like this, Keith wasn’t going to be able to hold out too long. 

 

He pulled back from the kiss, a trail of saliva glistening between their tongues.Was he loosing his mind or did Lance’s eyes look like they were glowing?

 

“Keith…”Oh wow, the way Lance said his name- full of desire, voice breathy- it sent shivers up his spine.He stopped thrusting, earning a whimper of protest, he pressed their foreheads together and just rolled his hips with Lance.Grinding against him, tiny little shallow thrusts that had them both gasping with every one.

 

He pressed their foreheads together, breath mingling together with ever gasped moan. Lance gave his hands a squeeze, and he could feel his body trembling beneath him.

 

Just a little more… just a little more for both of them.

 

Soon Lance was arching off the bed, head thrown back as he came.Keith kissed along his throat as he road out his end, the muscles fluttering, tightening around him milked him of his own end.

 

Keith flopped down next to Lance with a content sigh, their fingers still tangled together between them.Lance’s thumb rubbed light circles on the back of his hand, he gave it a little tug, “Hey come here,” his voice was so soft and sleepy.

 

Keith rolled onto his side, nuzzling soft kisses at Lance’s cheek.Lance let out a happy sigh, turning his head for proper kisses,“You are wonderful.”

 

Keith flushed at the complement, “You weren’t half bad yourself, Fishsticks.”

 

Lance chuckled and shifted onto his side, snuggling close to Keith, pressing their foreheads together again and rubbing their noses together.Keith chuckled too, “Sweet dreams, lover boy.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Sabrina,”Lance murmured back.


	7. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw Shunk

It took a little figuring out and a few house meetings to figure out how this relationship thing was going to work. The first suggestion was a sleep schedule- which Lance was very much against.So they just tried to just let things go naturally.It caused some conflict but Lance at least saw the value in a schedule.

 

As it all worked itself out Lance was in heaven.He had three amazing boyfriends that he adored and wanted to give them all the world!They all looked out for and spoiled him and he doted on every one of them.

 

Shiro… Shiro needed SOMETHING that Lance was unable to help with.He and Shiro understood each other, the primal need of the wilder side, THAT he could take care of easily.But this…

 

He whispered softly, hands petting over Shiro’s hair as he tried to soothe him.This wasn’t the first time he had experienced Shiro’s nightmares, sometimes he could calm him down easily other timesnothing he did would help.And how he ached to help!

 

The arm around him tightened, the hand against his back scratching him as it tried to find something to hold onto.

 

“Sshhh its okay,” he murmured and the hold loosened, Shiro sitting up slowly, running his hand down his face.Lance sat up too, pressing against his back, rubbing at his shoulders to help however he could.

 

“I am sorry Lance.”

 

He pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw line, “Its alright, you’re alright.”He whispered gently,holding him close.They stayed like that awhile, silent, while Shiro started to relax again.

 

“Have you thought about asking Hunk to help?”He murmured softly, pressing a sweet kiss to Shiro’s shoulder.

 

“Lance, these are nightmares, not broken bones and cuts.Hunk’s healing won’t do much good.”

 

“You would be surprised what Hunk can do,” he gently caressed his cheek, drawing him to look him in the eye, “Just hands take care of bones and flesh, yes, but he can do so much more.”

 

Shiro’s brows furrowed and Lance gave him a sweet smile.“Open yourself to him and his aura will wrap around you, seep INTO you, and you’ll feel lighter than air.”

 

“How do you know this?”

 

Lance shifted, drawing Shiro to lay back down with him, and he snuggled the wolf close.“Back in winter at the old place I got sick.I thought anyway.I got really depressed and anxious and very VERY homesick.I needed a distraction.Hunk noticed what was happening and he wouldn’t let me do anything.Told me to lay down and just let him take care of me.And he took amazing care of me Shiro, he could take care of you too.”

 

The next morning that was all Shiro could think about, and it didn’t help that Hunk had the day off work too.He was curled up in his old arm chair, glancing at Hunk while he drank tea and read.He had to…

 

He got up and moved.

 

Shiro sat down beside Hunk on the sofa, sitting sideways facing him with one leg tucked underneath him.“Hunk, I wanted to ask you about healing.”

 

Hunk set his cup and book down, turning his full attention to Shiro with a worried look, “What happened?”

 

“No, no not physically,” he assured him.He paused trying to explain, rubbing lightly at his temple.It seemed that was all it took for Hunk to understand.

 

“Shiro I can’t heal like that…”

 

“But Lance said…” 

 

Hunk blushed bright. “Okay yeah I KINDA can but… its not a sure thing and the process of it…I am not sure if Lance explained-“

 

“He did,” he said quietly.Hunk blushed brighter. “I am willing to try it, I mean if you are willing…”

 

He looked up to meet Hunk’s eyes and then turned red at the sight of his face.“Oh god Hunk, I… Oh fuck I made that sound like I am propositioning you,” he dropped his face into his hand, “and that made it sound worst.”

 

They fell silent, staring awkwardly into their laps.

 

“I am sorry I should have never brought this up, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot about it.Thats something special and I-“

 

He fell quiet as a hand rested on his knee, “Shiro YOU’RE special.”He stared at Hunk’s big hand and swallowed hard, “and honestly I… since me met I’ve had a little bit of a… of a crush on you…” 

 

He dared a glance up again, Hunk was looking away, face still red.He carefully rested his hand on Hunk’s.“You’re special too.”They shared nervous smiles and looking back into their laps.

 

Hunk’s thumb rubbed little circles against Shiro’s knee.“H-hey you want go to lunch… just the two of us?”

 

Shiro looked up again, giving his hand a squeeze.“Yeah I would like that.”

 

Hunk grinned and stood, pulling Shiro with him, fingers lacing together.The walk to the cafe, all through lunch and back Shiro found he really didn’t want to let go of Hunk’s hand, and he held it all the way back home, down the hall, and into Hunk’s room.

 

Shiro was admittedly a little nervous as he laid back onto Hunk’s bed, Hunk hovering above him.What if this didn’t help?His mind screamed, but his heart told that if nothing else, he’d still have Hunk.

 

“Shiro?”A warm hand pressed against his cheek, “Relax a bit okay?”

 

He nodded quickly but didn’t relax at all.Hunk gave him an understanding smile.“I know this is out of the norm for you, but its okay to let someone else take care of you.I am here Shiro, let me take care of you.”

 

Okay that got him relaxed- well more relaxed, and then Hunk was kissing him, so sweet and tender, and he found himself melting back into the mattress.He trusted Hunk, Hunk would take care of him.

 

He moved with Hunk letting him take off his clothes.Hunk sat back and looked over him, a finger tracing along one of his many criss crossing scars.He tensed again, thinking for sure Hunk was going to ask about them, but Hunk just leaned down and kissed one.

 

Then another.

 

Another.

 

He worked his way up along his body, kissing everyone of them with such tenderness Shiro felt like he might cry- was this what Lance had meant?Then Hunk sat up, satisfied he had kissed every scar on his chest, he leaned over him, hand slipping to the back of Shiro’s neck, and kissed the one across the bridge of his nose.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears well up and took a shaking breath.Hunk held him closer, pressing them cheek to cheek.“Shhh shhh I’ve got you.I am sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry.I am sorry.”

 

Shiro wrapped his arm around Hunk’s shoulders, holding him close, “Its okay, I am okay.”He honestly felt better than he had for a long time.It was like some strange euphoria- no, not that- it was HUNK.His warmth and care, his very being body and soul wrapping him up like a warm blanket.He felt so SAFE.It was just like Lance said…

 

“We can stop if you want.”

 

“No, no please Hunk.”Hunk sat back again and undid his pants, Shiro watched intently. OH, oh he wasn’t sure he could handle that.

 

“Are you sure you want to go any further?”He did, he wanted to, he just wasn’t sure he could take that… of course if something happened Hunk could just heal him… and Hunk would feel horrible.

 

“I do, I want to keep going, I am not sure I can though,” he flushed, but Hunk just nodded as if that was expected.Being that well endowed Shiro had a feeling it was not the first time he heard that.

 

Hunk reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle.“How about we try something a little easier?”He pressed a free finger against Shiro’s hole, “if you’re up to it.”

 

Fingers?Oh yeah he could handle that.He nodded quickly.Hunk uncapped the bottle and quickly spread it across his fingers.“Now I am not sure this will still work, but we can try and if it doesn’t- if you want- we will at least know how much prepping you need.”

 

He very carefully pressed his now slick finger against his entrance, and very slowly- watching Shiro’s reactions- pressed in.Shiro squirmed against him at first but then Hunk pressed as far as he could and crooked his finger.Shiro thought a moment Lance had walked in on them before realizing that sound came from HIM.Hunk repeated the movement, earning a low keening sound.

 

Hunk moved slowly, in out, in out, crook the finger.Shiro was moaning and squirming, fingers curling into the sheets.Then another finger slid in along the first and his hips thrusted upward to meet it.In out, in out, crook, then scissor.Oh THAT was a new feeling and he liked it!Liked it a lot.Hunk repeated it for a long time, over and over.He leaned over him, pressing kisses along his scars again and Shiro let out a shuttering moan, hand moving from the sheets to Hunk’s hair.

 

“Can you take a third?”

 

He hesitated only a moment, “I think so,” he breathed.Hunk pressed another kiss to his chest and a third joined the others.This time Shiro didn’t force his hips still, rocking them with every movement Hunk made, desperately chasing his pleasure. 

 

As his moans grew louder and louder he noticed Hunk slump a little against him, moaning into his chest.He pet over Hunk’s hair, murmuring words of encouragement for them to cum together.Hunk groaned into his chest, whole body stilling for a moment.He let out a happy sigh, letting his head fall completely onto Shiro’s chest.His fingers were the first to start moving again as Shiro desperately thrust against them.

 

“Thats it, you’re taking it so well Shiro.”Hunk breathed, “I bet you could of taken me.”

 

“N-next time.”He cried out as Hunk spread two fingers, the third crooking in just the right way.He arched off the bed, hand tightening in Hunk’s hair as he came. 

 

They both took a few minuets to get their breath back before Hunk carefully removed his fingers and cleaned them both up.He stretched out beside Shiro, slipping his arm underneath him to hold him close. 

 

“Did you really mean next time?”He asked meekly.Shiro rolled to his side, snuggling closer.

 

“Yes Hunk- if you’ll have me.”A gentle kiss to the bridge of his nose again.

 

“Of course I will.”

 

They laid like that for a long time, in the quiet warmth of Hunk’s room.Shiro heard the front door open and shut, familiar voices drifted dow the hall.“I suppose we better get up for dinner…”

 

“Yeah,” Hunk sighed, “I honestly don’t trust either of them alone in the kitchen.”


	8. Lightening

Keith wasn’t always the greatest when it came to people, or social anything, but he was nothing if not observant.What he was currently observing was Shiro fumbling with his heavy coat, letting out a frustrated growl.

 

A couple days later he quietly cast a spell to keep Shiro from knocking over his glass as he poured himself milk.Shiro noticed it though and didn’t seem to know weather to be frustrated that had to be done or thankful to Keith for catching it.

 

These were small things and he had noticed others over the years knowing Shiro- the thing that was new was how upset it seemed to make him. 

 

Had something happened recently that made it worst?

 

One day he found Shiro rather frustrated by sweeping and when he asked Shiro was he was doing the wolf looked pained- oh no he hadn’t meant to do that!“Don’t use that broom, use my flying one it will do it for you and you don’t have to waste your time!”He quickly added, “thats what Lance and I do, don’t tell Hunk though!”

 

It earned him a chuckle and he felt like everything was right with the world again.

 

But that… he wanted to do something for him, but Shiro didn’t like prosthetics…

 

A few days and a lot of internet searching later Keith sat across from Hunk at the dinner table.No one else was home, he had told Lance Shiro seemed down lately and they went on a date to the woods to ‘be wild’.He pushed his food around his plate, not looking up.

 

“Hunk I’ve noticed that Shiro seems to get really frustrated when he struggles with his arm.”

 

Hunk stopped what he had been saying and eyed Keith.Yeah he noticed it too, of course he had and in ways Keith- and probably even Lance- would never understand, “and?”

 

Keith chewed his lip in thought, “Well there are things that could help with that.Magical ones I mean, I know Shiro never really liked prosthetics.Its not something thats gotten a lot of traction since its magic and stuff but there are some out there.”

 

Hunk gave him a smile, “Keith its really sweet that you want to help him, and Shiro would be so thankful you’re thinking of him, those things probably cost a fortune-“

 

“We could make one.With my magic and your healing powers we could MAKE one Hunk!It would take time- a lot of it probably, but we could do it!”

 

Silence- Keith feared Hunk was going to laugh.

 

“We could try… at the very least we could try.”

 

They researched together for weeks, sitting close together on a laptop reading everything they could find about these magical prosthetics and how they were powered.It took awhile but Keith got into contact with a man that had designed one and he told them about his process.Keith had lied and said it was for a research paper.

 

The would shut up in one of their rooms and pour over books about magical power sources, they reached out to a local Artificer that was happy to give them tons of advice.

 

For months they would use small doll arms to experiment on.Keith was leaving papers all over the apartment covered in runes and sigils, making sure they were perfect, that their meaning came through, that he could pour a LOT of power into them.While Hunk worked on designing the arm, making it the right size, Keith perched beside him at the desk writing out runes and muttering the words to activate them, testing it out. 

 

Hunk was in awe of Keith’s magic- he had seem him do it of course but never like THIS.His magic was normally on small things, levitating objects, flying on his broom, lighting candles with a snap, kitchen magic and lots of jars everywhere.This… this was a whole new level.Keith was breathtaking… Keith MAGIC was breathtaking!

 

Keith had always known Hunk was smart, just kinda a general well learned and well spoken kind of guy.But WOW, the way he took this project on!Healing magic was nothing like Keith’s magic but he took on the principles of witchcraft so FAST.He read and absorbed, and in no time was applying it with such complete understanding that Keith was simply… STARSTRUCK.

 

Their hours long get together’s nearly everyday did not go unnoticed.“I think Hunk is leaving us for Keith.”Shiro joked with Lance one day after watching Hunk vanish into Keith’s room yet again. 

 

“Would that bother you?”

 

Shiro frowned and thought about it,“A little, I mean I would be happy for them, I would miss Hunk like crazy though.”

 

Lance gave him a smile, “What if he’s just trying to collect us all like I did too all of you?”

 

“Lance,” Shiro laughed, “if one of us was going to do that it would be ME.” He flushed as soon as he saw Lance’s huge grin.

 

It took MONTHS of research and experimentation to get it figured out and get a real sized arm made.Finally it was time…

 

Shiro watched his three house mates with a curious expression, when they had announced they had a gift for him he was confused- it wasn’t near his birthday or any other holiday really.When he asked Lance the elemental just grinned at him. 

 

“It’s from Hunk and Keith really, they did all the work, I just kept quiet.”

 

He was presented with a shallow wood box, not very wide, fairly long, two latches holding it closed.He carefully undid the latches and opened the box and… it was an arm??

 

Oh gosh a prosthetic- he never really bothered with them once he found out they caused problems when shifting.This one looked a little odd, polished dark wood, more a jointed doll arm but the joints didn’t actually meet, there was a faint glow coming off the upper and forearm pieces.

 

Hunk and Keith shifted awkwardly when he said nothing.“D-do you want to try it on?”Keith asked nervously.He noticed then that there were no straps to attach it.

 

“How does it go on?”Keith bounced in place slightly with a smile and started rambling about the magic that went into it, the runes and stones- Shiro didn’t understand much but both of them came forward to lift it from the box.Hunk pressed a small blue stone to the end of his arm and Shiro felt it almost… merge into him.Keith and Hunk carefully lined the arm up, Keith murmured a couple words and Shiro could see the runes now, the once soft glow becoming bright and then… Lightening.

 

The arm shifted and Hunk and Keith let go, it snapped up and through its hollow pieces from the stone in his arm down to the tips of the fingers was electricity.

 

“Its perfectly safe,” Keith reached forward and tapped a finger too it and it just continued on, “and the wood is treated to be completely resistant to it, burns, and weather-”

 

“I tested that out!”Lance chimed in, reaching out to take Keith’s hand with a smile.Shiro was hearing the words but wasn’t really paying them much mind.

 

“You should be able to shift wit…”Hunk trailed off.

 

There was silence as Shiro stared at his gift, twisting it around, fixing the fingers, staring at the strange runes, watching the magic ligaments surge and brighten each time they pulled.

 

Keith and Hunk shared a nervous glance, did he not like it?

 

Shiro reached forward, grabbing Hunk’s hand tight, “I can feel it…” he murmured, chewing his lip as he squeezed Hunk’s hand, thumb rubbing circles on the back of it.Hunk squeezed back, “how…”

 

“Keith did that,” Hunk shot Keith a smile, lacing his fingers with Shiro’s.The wolf’s eyes shifted to Keith, they were wide with wonder and perhaps a little wet.

 

“Thank you Keith, you’re amazing.”Keith flushed and Lance grinned at him, giving his hand a squeeze.

 

“Its wonderful! You both! did such a great job!”Lance was grinning, arm over Shiro’s shoulders.Shiro leaned into his side, free arm wrapping around his waist, hand resting on his hip as he held him close, burring his face into his side.Was he crying?? 

 

”We should celebrate!”Lance declared, sharing a smile with Shiro, he tugged at Keith’s hand, bring him closer and putting his hand right on top of Shiro’s at his hip.Shio’s fingers spread, letting Keith’s fall between them.Shiro, shifted- head still resting against Lance’s side- and gave Keith a gentle smile.Lance’s smile turned a little nervous as he glanced between Keith and Hunk, “Together.”


End file.
